the_musketeers_bbcfandomcom-20200213-history
Athos
* The Captain * Captain Athos * Comte de la Fere |titles = * Musketeer * Captain * Count (Comte) |marital = In a relationship with Sylvie |family = * Comte de la Fèrev † * Comtess de la Fèrev † * Thomas † * Milady de Winter * Unborn Child |romances = * Milady de Winter * Catherine * Sylvie |height = 6'0" |hair = Darkest Brown |eye = Blue |skin = Fair |affiliation = * Musketeers ** Les Inséparables ***D'Artagnan ***Porthos ***Aramis ** Treville * Sylvie * Milady de Winter * Royal Family of France * D'Artagnan family ** Constance D'Artagnan |ethnic = French |occupation = * Musketeer * Captain of the Musketeers * Count de la Fèrev |home = * Fèrev * The Garrison |weapons = * Sword * Musket |actor = Tom Burke |count = 30 |seasons =1, 2, 3 |first = "Friends and Enemies" |last = "We Are the Garrison" }} Athos 'is one of the main characters and one of the four titular protagonists on BBC's ''The Musketeers. He was portrayed by starring cast member, Tom Burke and first appears in "Friends and Enemies" and last appears in "We Are the Garrison." Background Athos was the Comte de la Fère, succeeding his father. He fell in love with Milady De Winter who took on the name Anne. They married each other and lived in a house near Paris. However, after he learned she killed his younger brother, Thomas, he had her executed. Before he could watch the hanging, Athos left the area, left unaware that she survived the attempt. He never returned home based on the painful memories and eventually joined the king's Regiment of Musketeers, where he became friends with fellow Musketeers, Aramis and Porthos. Throughout The Musketeers Series 1 "Friends and Enemies" Athos first appeared suffering from a hangover and went to a tavern that Porthos was playing cards at with the Red Guard Dujon. A fight ensues between the two oh, and Athos knocks the guard out before he can do any more damage to Porthos. However, Athos realizes Aramis is not among them and asks Porthos where he is at. However, Athos quickly realizes that he is with his mistress, Adelle. They catch Aramis escaping through her window. As they chastise Aramis for being with her again, the three musketeers are summoned by their captain, Treville who tells them to investigate the disappearance of Musketeer Cornet, who was delivering something important that Athos and the others don't know about. The trio find out that corner never made it to his destination and go to report it to Treville. However, they are interrupted when a young man enters the Musketeers Garrison, accusing Athos of killing his father. The two men duel each other, but Athos fights in a way that won't harm the younger man. Athos easily overpowers D'Artagnan and tells him to cease the fight, and says he never killed D'Artagnan's father and refuses to fight him any longer. However, D'Artagnan continues fighting Athos, Aramis and Porthos until Constance intervenes. Athos tells her they weren't going to kill D'Artagnan. After the small Battle, Athos is suddenly placed under arrest for robbery and murder. Before he is taken away, Athos tells D'Artagnan that he did not kill Alexandre and that someone else is responsible. However, since they cannot prove it, Athos is sentenced to death by King Louie. Luckily, Porthos, Aramis and D'Artagnan are able to prove that Athos is innocent. As he leaves to get his cuffs off, Athos silently thanks D'Artagnan for proving his innocence. they welcomed him into their team in the Musketeers until he can get his commission from the King. At the end, Athos and the other musketeers retreat to the tavern, where Athos drinks until he gets drunk, thinking back at his wife, Anne, unaware she is still alive. "Sleight of Hand" Athos and the other Musketeers seemingly trick D'Artagnan into entering a duel with a Red Guard. This is all a ploy as to get D'Artagnan into Vadim's criminal gang. Over the course of the episode, Athos slowly begins to trust D'Artagnan. However, during his and the Inseparables conversation with Captain Treville, Athos says that one of them should have gone instead, since D'Artagnan is not ready for the job but Treville points out that they would have been easily recognized by the criminals. Athos later joined the Queen Anne to the prison where D'Artagnan is being held and goes to check in on the young man when Athos comes across a prison break and is confused why D'Artagnan had joined them. Constance approaches Athos with news D'Artagnan came to her house. After he tells the Inseparables that the leader of the bandits hopes to kill the King and Queen, Athos decides for D'Artagnan that his part of their plan is over and they'll take it from there, expressing that it is too dangerous. However, D'Artagnan manages to convince Athos that he still needs to return or Vadim will know he's gone. During Vadim's plan, the musketeers realize he isn't trying to kill the King and Queen but rob the royal family. Athos confronts Vadim with Aramis and Porthos and realizes that D'Artagnan is missing. However, he appears to Athos, Aramis and Porthos alive and having mortally wounded Vadim. The Musketeers confront Vadim but he dies of his injuries. At the end of the episode, Athos, Aramis and Porthos reveal the duel and D'Artagnan becoming a criminalwas an act to Monsieur Bonacieux, thus reinstating D'Artagnan as lodger in the household before the rye trio leave for the evening. "Commodities " Athos meets up with Aramis, D'Artagnan and Porthos at a harbor, there to arrest Emile Bonnaire, a secret slave trader. A small fight ensues between several others who are out to get Bonnaire and the Musketeers but they manage to fight them off. Bonnaire feigns gratitude but to the point, Athos announces that he and his friends are there to arrest him and take him back to Paris. On the way back home, they provide Bonnaire with several perks in order to accommodate him. Aramis notices that they are being followed and alerts Athos, Porthos and D'Artagnan that men in black from the inn are pursuing them. They make their stand at a nearby piece of land, fighting off several of the men who work for Emile's old partner but the fight is called off. Afterwards, the musketeers are introduced to Paul Meunier, whose men they were fighting with earlier. Athos warns him not to fight them, as Bonnaire will face justice when he gets to Paris and promises to Meunier to have Bonnaire answer to the wrongdoings that Meunier had suffered. Athos failed to realize that during the fight, Porthos is wounded and could die if his wound is not treated properly. At first, Athos wants to continue to Paris but after Aramis angrily confronts his best friend and ask if he even cares about Porthos. Athos gives in and takes them to a manor he used to live in with his younger brother. During their stay, Athos continues having memories of himself being in love with Milady de Winter when they were younger. Haunted by the flashbacks, Athos orders the remaining Musketeers to return to Paris while visiting his friend Remi, but finds his corpse. Returning to the mansion, Athos continues drinking until he is drunk. Milady appears to Athos, who is shocked to see her still alive. After hearing D'Artagnan, Milady leaves Athos to burn in the mansion she set on fire. D'Artagnan saves Athos in the nick of time and revives his friend. Athos finally reveals to D'Artagnan something he never told anyone: that he had his wife killed, which leaves the younger man silenced. On their way back to Paris, Athos spots the Spanish man and tells D'Artagnan that he will deal with the Spaniard. He also asks D'Artagnan to never speak of the incident again or what he told him and his friend promises. The Inseparables later trick Bonnaire into being arrested by the Spanish man that Athos met with earlier. Athos gives Meunier the keys to his ex-partner's stock, getting him to promise not to speak of it ever again. Meunier agrees and leaves the tavern. As Athos and his friends are leaving, he and D'Artagnan are being watched by Milady from a distance. "The Good Soldier" Athos, D'Artagnan, Porthos, and Aramis were in attendance for the Duke and Duchess of Savoy. He noticed Aramis was upset, who was remembering the attack on Savoy five years earlier. An assassination attempt on the Duke was made by Marsac, a former fellow Musketeer. Treville asked them what happened, with D'Artagnan (pressured by keeping a secret for Aramis), revealed the assassin got away. Athos noticed that Aramis and D'Artagnan were acting strangely, leading the two men to reveal that Aramis and D'Artagnan captured the assassin and that he was Marsac. Sis learned that one of the attackers on Savoy had a long scar wound. They all found out that Treville had something to do with the attack in the Musketeers. However, Athos refuses to believe word that Treville had nothing to do with this until they found evidence otherwise, but Aramis would not wait long enough. Athos was challenged by Victor and bested the Duke in combat. Treville reprimands Athos and orders him to apologize to the Duke. While he was doing so, Athos noticed that the Duke had a long scar (which was a description of one of the attackers from Marsac. Later, Christine came to the Garrison, asking for their help in finding Cluzet, a spy and learned the attack on the Musketeers at Savoy was to protect Christine, who was the spy in Spain. Athos and his friends went to help her. After Marsac was killed, Athos stood before the Duchess before she left. Christine told Athos that despite everything, she still loved her husband, with him nodding in acknowledgement "Homecoming" After Porthos was accused of murdering a young man, Athos joins D'Artagnan and Aramis in visiting Porthos in prison and was confident that Porthos was not held responsible for it. Athos, Aramis and D'Artagnan went out to find out who is responsible behind it to clear their friend and brother-in-arm's name. "The Exiles" "A Rebellious Woman" When a poor girl, Therese Dubois is accidentally killed by Louis and Anne's carriage, Athos and Aramis attempt to stop a robbery going on at the same time but the bandit manages to evade Athos and Aramis. After being caught up to speed, Athos leads Aramis, Porthos and D'Art to Ninon's salon, where Ninon hits on Athos, who wishes for Fleur Baudin. Taken in by Ninon, he agrees to meet her for a date. However, during their conversation, the Red Guards appear and begin going through Ninon's stuff when they find Fleur and several other young women in their nightgowns. Athos blames Ninon, believing she had been decieving him the whole time. During Ninon's trial, he notices that hise wife if in the court room as well, and begins lashing out at her. However, Aramis, Treville and Porthos hold Athos back from doing something rash. Eventually, Athos figures out that Sastini had poisoned the Cardinal from earlier. "The Challenge" "Knight Takes Queen " When the Queen's life is threatened, Athos has Porthos and d'Artagnan return to Paris for reinforcements while he, the queen, and Aramis take refuge in a nearby convent, where they are assissted by the residential nuns. However, during the night, Athos sees that Aramis and the Queen slept together. "Musketeers Don't Die Easily" In the series finale,Aramis, Athos, Porthos and D'Artagnan find a way to bring down Milady and Cardinal Richelieu. Athos drinks too much and hold Milady de winter hostage. He pretends to hate D'Artagnan and accidentally shoots him in the side. The next afternoon D'Artagnan shoots at Athos and pretends to kill him, and their plan begins to work. However, their plan slightly falls apart when Athos, Aramis and Porthos are told by Monsieur Bonacieux that Constance has turned up missing. Athos forbids Aramis and Porthos from telling D'Artagnan of Constance's disappear in fear that their friend will relapse in concentration and get himself killed. At that moment, a message from Richelieu is given to Aramis with a proposal: Gallagher's letter for D'Artagnan. Athos had them get Richelieu's confession and retrieve D'Artagnan After they deal with the Cardinal at the shows himself to the Milady, who is slightly taken aback that D'Artagnan did not shoot her husband. As Athos pulled a gun out to end Anne once and for all, she revealed that she kidnapped Constance and was holding her hostage, threatening to kill the young woman if Athos killed her. The four Musketeers banded together in rescuing Constance at the Abbey milady told them to meet her at. Though Athos and his friends are successful in killing their attackers, Milady holds Constance at gun point. Athos tells her to put the gun down and that it is all over. However, Constance manages to break free and rejoin her friends. Athos told Anne to get down on her knees as he prepared to execute her again. Aramis and Porthos attempt to convince Athos that this is wrong and that they should hand her over to the authorities. However, their leader blames himself for Milady's actions, believing it's his fault that he made her into the woman he thought she was and that her victims' blood is on his hands. However, after urgency from his friends, Athos spares Milady and tells her to leave for England or Spain or somewhere far away from France. He threatened to kill her without hesitation if he ever saw her face in Paris. Milady tells Athos that there'll never be true peace until they are both dead. After she departs, Athos finally lets go of her locket and leaves it in Paris. After the Queen announced her pregnancy, Athos knew that the child was Aramis and not the King's but didn't say anything to D'Artagnan and Porthos. Despite silencing the Cardinal, they are left with honor, and of course, each other. Series 2 Series 3 Personality Athos usually has a stoic, calm, lay-back personality that some people would dismiss as rude or calculating. However, that is just Athos being his cool-headed self. Despite being calm most of the time, there were also times when Athos lost his cool-headed ideology. For instance, he lost his cool-level head when fighting the Duke of Savoy after believing him to be the reason why twenty of the Musketeers were killed. After he saw Aramis sleep with the Queen, Athos angrily berated him for it. He also acts hot-headed when he believes something injustice has happened, as Athos angrily confronted Porthos' half-sister for torturing and using innocent young women. He was also angered with Grimaud, who nearly killed his lover and their unborn child. Due to being betrayed by Milady de Winter, Athos found it hard trusting people, including D'Artagnan when he first knew him and several other women. However, he and D'Artagnan later came to mutually respect each other, especially after Athos revealed to D'Artagnan about his past with Milady. Though he distrusted several women, one exception was Constance Bonacieux, who he appears to have been friends with before the series began. He also nearly fell in love with the Countess, Lady Ninon who had flirted with Athos but he denied all the feelings. Despite his hardships with Lady De Winter, he held somewhat of a soft spot for her. He eventually met Sylvie, a girl who he truly fell in love with and had a child together. However, Athos is a very tragic figure, as he had lost his brother and the love of his life. Despite his hard demeanor, Athos deep down is very loyal to his loved ones. He is also a cool-headed person and a very skilled swordsman, his swordsmanship being rivaled with that of D'Artagnan's, who can actually hold up against Athos. He was also an inspirational mentor, teaching D'Artagnan to use his head and not his heart. When training him during the eighth episode of season one, Athos was proudful of how d'Artagnan was improving and praised that D'Artagnan could be one of the greatest Musketeers France would ever see. Athos was also very protective of his friends and family. He became this towards his lover Sylvie, especially when she becomes pregnant with his baby and expressed concern over Porthos when he was faced with trouble of his father and the danger, he could be in. Another time with Aramis when he was at the mercy of the King's First Minster of War at the time, Comte de Rochefort and another time with D'Artagnan more than once, as the young man often got in trouble. At the end of the series, Athos is ready to settle down with Sylvie and raise their child together in the countryside, showing he is ready to be a father and finally has a chance to be in love again Deep down, he is a really desperate soul who has finally found love with a woman and their child. Physical Appearance Athos is a man with pale skin, tall, black long hair, and pale blue eyes. He is significantly a little bit older than D'Artagnan. Though his age is never known, what is known is that D'Artagnan is the youngest of the four of them but they appear to be in the same age. Throughout the series, he has attracted many women, including the feminist lady, Lady Nione, his former fiancée Katherine, and his lover Sylvie, and his wife, Milady de Winter. He usually wore black leather and wore a brown hat that would be identified as a cowboy hat these days. He wore usually dark clothing made from leather. Books * In the book he appears a bit older than D'Artagnan (as D'Artagnan appears to be a teenager while Athos is thirty years old) and acts as a father figure towards him. However, in the series, Athos and D'Artagnan are nearly the same age and act more like brother figures rather than a father/son one. However, he does act as a mentor to D'Artagnan * Like the book, Athos is the Count de la Fère and he does have Milady hanged but for various reasons. In the series, Athos has her hanged after she murders his brother. In the book, he had her executed because she had been a deadly assassin. * Unlike the series, Athos successfully kills Milady a second time while in the show, Athos instead spares Milady's life and threatens to kill her if she ever returns to Paris. Later, Athos' ex-lover, Catherine nearly executes Milady a third time but Athos saves her instead. * Athos does have a child with another woman who was a former mistress of Aramis in the book, named Philippe. In the series, Athos does have a child with another woman, Sylvie. However, its gender is never revealed in the series. * Athos and D'Artagnan do attempt to save their soon-to-be-executed friend Constance like trying to prevent Charles I execution in the original book, Twenty Years After. Albeit they are successful in the show rather than the film. Trivia * The fictional Athos is also named after the historical musketeer Armand de Sillègue d'Athos d'Autevielle, though they have little in common beyond the name. Abilities *'''Swordsmanship - Athos is skilled with a sword. His combat skills can be matched with that of 'D'Artagnan's. *'Skilled Marksman -' He handles well with a gun and is shown to be a master marksman. *'Leadership Skills - Athos was able '''to lead his small group of friends of him, D'Artagnan, Aramis, and Porthos and the Musketeers regimen *'High-Level Intellect: Athos also has a high-level intellece, being able to develop even battle plans. *'''Teaching: Athos is also a highly skilled teacher, having trained Musketeer cadets and teaching D'Artagnan while giving them advice how to fight with a calm head and not to take things their enemies insult them to heart. Images :Main article: Athos/Gallery Relationships * Athos and D'Artagnan (best friends; close as brothers) * Athos and Aramis (close friends; close as brothers) * Athos and Porthos (close friends; close as brothers) Appearances |-| Season 1 = * S1, E01: '"Friends and Enemies" * '''S1, E02: '"Sleight of Hand" * 'S1, E03: '"Commodities" (appears in flashbacks as well) * 'S1, E04: '"The Good Soldier" * 'S1, E05: '"The Homecoming" * 'S1, E06: '"The Exiles" * '''S1, E07:"A Rebellious Woman" * S1, E08: '"The Challenge" * '''S1, E09: '"Knight Takes Queen" * 'S1, E10: '"Musketeers Don't Die Easily" |-| Season 2 = *'''S2, E01: "Keep Your Friends Close" *'S2, E02:' "An Ordinary Man" *'S2, E03:' "The Good Traitor" *'S2, E04:' "Emilie" *'S2, E05:' "The Return" (appears in flashbacks as well) *'S2, E06:' "Through a Glass Darkly" *'S2, E07:' "A Marriage of Inconvenience" *'S2, E08:' "The Prodigal Father" *'S2, E09:' "The Accused" *'S2, E10:' "Trial and Punishment" |-| Season 3 = *'S3, E01:'"Spoils of War" *'S3, E02:'"The Hunger" *'S3, E03:'"Brother in Arms" *'S3, E04:'"The Queen's Diamonds" *'S3, E05:'"To Play the King" *'S3, E06:'"Death of a Hero" *'S3, E07:'"Fool's Gold" *'S3, E08:'"Prisoners of War" *'S3, E09:'"The Prize" *'S3, E10:'"We Are the Garrison" Trivia * Athos is based on the character of the same name from the book, The Three Musketeers by Alexandre Dumas. Category:Male characters Category:Main Characters Category:Protagonists Category:Series 1 characters Category:Series 2 characters Category:Series 3 characters Category:Musketeers